Good Morning
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Ne kenapa kau baik sekali hari ini? Apa ini semacam permintaan maaf untuk yang semalam?" "Anggap saja begitu. Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Atau kau justru menikmatinya?" hanya cerita tentang obrolan pagi Jakurai dan Ramuda.


Cast : Jinguji Jakurai, Amemura Ramuda

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : "Ne~ kenapa kau baik sekali hari ini? Apa ini semacam permintaan maaf untuk yang semalam?" "Anggap saja begitu. Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Atau kau justru menikmatinya?" hanya cerita tentang obrolan pagi Jakurai dan Ramuda.

Happy reading~

===xxx===

Ramuda membuka mata, menoleh ke sisi kiri. Kosong. Seingatnya semalam seseorang tidur memeluknya. Mungkin mimpi ya? Ramuda tidak begitu perduli. Dia bangun, mengucek mata dan menguap selebar yang dia bisa. Tangannya diregangkan ke atas, helaan nafas dikeluarkan. Tangan mengusap surai merah mudanya yang berantakan. Daripada repot memilih baju di lemari, dia malah memungut kemeja putih yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Sangat besar sampai rasanya dia tenggelam di antara tumpukan kain. Kancingnya hanya terpasang beberapa, sisanya dibiarkan lolos mengekspos dada dan terbuka di bagian paha.

Kakinya melangkah keluar, hidungnya mencium aroma manis. Dia ingin kopi, berharap seseorang yang sedang bergumul dengan bahan makanan di dapur membuatkannya secangkir. Ramuda mengendap, mengintip dari balik tembok dan mendapati sosok dengan kuncir kuda sibuk dengan teflon. Aroma manisnya bercampur dengan gurih, Ramuda yakin dia akan sarapan dengan telur hari ini.

"Aku lapar." Tanpa basa-basi, Ramuda mendekat. Belum sempat sosok itu menoleh, Ramuda sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya menempel sepenuhnya di punggung dalam pelukan, menghirup wangi maskulin lelaki tinggi yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Aku lapar dan aku mau kopi." Ramuda menoleh ke arah mesin kopi, teko kecil disana sudah terisi. Wajah sumringah mendadak muncul disusul tawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

"Karena kau terlihat lelah. Jadi aku bangun lebih dulu dan buatkan sarapan. Mau telur atau bacon?" Ramuda melepas pelukan, kini ia bisa menatap wajah Jakurai. Lelaki itu sudah mematikan kompor, teflon dalam genggaman berisi dua telur dan beberapa potong bacon yang matang sempurna.

"Dua-duanya." Ramuda menjauh, mengambil teko berisi kopi. Membawanya ke meja makan dan mengisi dua cangkir yang sudah tersedia disana. Jakurai menyusul dengan dua piring berisi sarapan mereka. Kini duduk di samping kursi dimana Ramuda bermain-main dengan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Harusnya aku yang membuat sarapan." lelaki yang lebih muda bergumam, Jakurai mengacak surainya lembut sebelum mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa bergantian membuatnya."

"Ne~ kenapa kau baik sekali hari ini? Apa ini semacam permintaan maaf untuk yang semalam?" Ramuda menyikut Jakurai, membuat dokter itu menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi jahil dari lelaki kecintaannya. "Aku benar ya?" alisnya bergerak naik, benar-benar terlihat menikmati menggoda Jakurai. Jakurai justru tertawa, disesapnya pelan kopi kemudian mulai membalas godaan itu.

"Anggap saja begitu. Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Atau kau justru menikmatinya?" wajah iseng itu berubah, jadi memerah perlahan dan pandangannya di alihkan. Sambil menyembunyikan sikap salah tingkahnya, dia meraih cangkir dan meminum cairan pekat itu.

"Dasar Pak Tua mesum." Jakurai tertawa lagi. Tangannya dibawa merengkuh tubuh kecil di sampingnya, mendekap Ramuda sambil mengecup sekilas puncak kepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi setelah ini, jadi bersiaplah."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah." Ramuda melepaskan pelukan Jakurai. Kini menatapnya kesal sebelum mulai mengomel.

"Tch, kau benar-benar tidak becus menyusun rencana perjalanan." Jakurai menggendikkan bahu, tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan kesal barusan.

"Ini bulan madu yang buruk."

"Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau menikmatinya di malam hari."

"B-BAKA OSSAN!" Jakurai tertawa lagi. Wajahnya mendekati Ramuda, memberi kecupan pada pipi merona dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau belum mengucapkan salam untuk suamimu." Ramuda berdecak, wajahnya masih merah antara malu dan kesal.

"Pagi, Jinguji Jakurai."

"Selamat pagi juga, Jinguji Ramuda."


End file.
